Piezoelectric ceramic/polymer composites are combined within a polymer matrix to produce a flat tape cast sheet of ceramic material. The flat tape cast sheets can be shaped to form a cylinder, cone or other linear dependent shape for providing a shaped transducer from the flat tape cast sheet. The resulting transducer is limited to shapes which must be linearly dependent. The fabrication methods of the piezoelectric ceramic used in making these composites do not conform to nonlinear dependent geometries. It would be desirable to provide a shape forming process that allows multi-laminates of flat tape cast materials which conform to nonlinear dependent geometries such as hemispheres and to produce a multi-laminate nonlinear dependent shape formed transducer using this process. With such a process the shape of the transducer can be optimized in accordance with a particular application.